El egoísmo te lleva a tu propia destrucción
by Chofista-chwan
Summary: Una diableza se enamoró de Sanji, y como el cocinero no la acepta aunque sea linda, la chica hace venganza de una manera que lastimó mucho al cocinero, y no solo eso! Ace llega al barco en el peor momento y a él le empieza a gustar...¿¡del cocinero?¿porque Zoro se siente perturbado por todo este embrollo? ZoSan!
1. Prólogo

**Informo que el cap es corto, pero no importa, el segundo cap lo saco rapido!**

**Se los dejo!**

* * *

Cap. 1: Prólogo

En los mundos lejanos existía un demonio cuyo poder era capaz de cambiar el mundo se llamaba Angie. Ella vivió hasta en los tiempos en la que confiaban en cristo, ¡pero que estupidez! Ella, era el verdadero cristo…

La diablesa desde que se engendró, busco a la persona que la hiciera feliz, había decidido que si la "supuesta persona" que amaba la rechazaba, la iba a ser sufrir, por esa razón observa el mundo humano.

Para ella, verlo le provocaba tal repugnancia que a veces deseaba que todo el odio y egoísmo que provenía de los humanos se esfumara, así ella dejaría de preocuparse por sentir asco.

Lo sabe, sabe muy bien que ella hace las cosas para su propio beneficio propio sin importarle si sufren otras personas, mientras ella salga ganando va a estar todo bien, o eso es lo que ella cree ¡Quien diría que alguien que odia el egoísmo es egoísta y es consiente de ello!

Los años pasaban y Angie notaba cada vez más que los humanos eran seres despreciables, hasta que llego la era de los piratas.

El barco de los Mugirawa navegaba incansablemente en las peligrosas aguas del Grand Line, un chico rubio, de cabello lacio y ligeramente largo que le cubría una parte de su rostro, dejando solo a la vista su ojo izquierdo de color zafiro que brillaba en todo momento, esbelto, de piel pálida como la nieve y curiosas cejas rizadas, le daba unas buenas patadas a lo que parecía ser su capitán.

- Luffy, eres un maldito idiota, ¡te comiste toda la bodega! Como cojones quieres que te de comida ahora, ¡No hay comida y es por tu culpa! – le gritaba furioso y por lo que parecía, ofendido el rubio –

- Pero Sanji, tengo mucha hambre, ¡Necesito tu comida para vivir! – sollozaba el chico al que el rubio había llamado "Luffy" –

- ¡Aunque necesites mi comida no soy un ángel mágico, no puedo hacer aparecer misteriosamente comida! – Le grito el nombrado "Sanji", que por la intuición de Angie, era el cocinero de la tripulación – ¡Oye! ¡No te subas a mi pierna estúpido! – esto lo gritó al notar que el pequeño pelinegro se trepaba a la pierna mientras le hacia ojitos - ¡Que pares o te lanzó con tal patada que recordaras porque no tienes que robar la bodega! ¡y si no me haces caso te quedas sin comer por todo un mes! –

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡SANJI NO SEAS CRUEL, TE PROMETO QUE NO ROBARÉ MÁS! – gritaba el pequeño sollozando, a lo que el rubito sonrió satisfecho –

Entre todo ese escandalo Angie entendió que el tal "Sanji" era su hombre ideal, tenia toda las características y cualidades que un símbolo sexual. Con solo oler su aroma desde las alturas que era una persona amable y valiente, no era egoísta ni avaro. La tripulación en si no tenia egoísmo, solo una chica a la que ya había olido antes de llegar al barco.

La diablesa decidió bajar para darle una linda sorpresita al rubito…

Cuando Sanji termino de luchar con los imparables sollozos de Luffy, se dispuso a irse a la cocina pero una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y escuchó por ultimo los gritos de Luffy llamando a sus nakama para ayudarlo, después cayó inconsciente.

El cocinero despertó en lo que parecía el fin del mundo ya que, cuando se levantó, no había piso sino que estaba negro lo mismo pasaba con lo que parecían las paredes aunque el rubio no estaba seguro si había paredes. Lo único que podía alcanzar su vista era un punto rojo al fondo de la habitación o mejor dicho ¿de la nada?

El punto rojo se empezó a mover velozmente hacia el rubito quien, en un intento de parar el objeto rara o lo que sea le pego una patada, a lo que en respuesta, el objeto antes de recibir la patada para frente al rubio.

Lo que Sanji había visto era un sillón gigante, o mejor dicho, trono rojo que resaltaba sobre todo lo negro, sobre los cojines rojos escarlatas como la sangre se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados, con las hebras tan onduladas como resortes, la piel era blanca pero muy blanca resaltando el pelo y sus ojos negros como la misma nada con varias líneas finas celestes dentro de él dando la impresión como si una chica con un vestido celeste callera al vacío azabache. Tenía pechos pequeños, pero que se notaban, era una chica pequeña pero por su mirada seria y madura seguramente era adulta. De la mujer salieron unas extrañas palabras:

- Ahora eres mio, niño – a lo que ella sonrió maliciosamente, alargo su brazo y tomó la mano del rubio suavemente, acariciándola, susurrando cosas incomprensibles para los oídos del cocinero – Te quedaras conmigo de ahora en más, te concederé todos tus deseos, serás el amor de mi vida… mi niño… - y la mujer de cuerpo de nena, sonrió de tal manera que daba escalofríos mientras soltaba una risa diabólica, oscureciendo cada rasgo hermoso de su cara - .

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

Eh aquí mi segundo F.F, lamento las faltas de ortografía y bueno nos vemos queridos lectores!

_Chofy-chwan_


	2. Las Akuma no Mi

**Bueno aqui se los traigo... en fin, cuando terminen el cap vayan abajo que hay una pregunta importante para ustedes mis queridísmos Watson...**

**Disclaimer:****One Piece y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Angie es mi unico personaje que es de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

Cap. 2: Las Akuma no Mi

_Cap. Anterior_

- Ahora eres mio, niño – a lo que ella sonrió maliciosamente, alargo su brazo y tomó la mano del rubio suavemente, acariciándola, susurrando cosas incomprensibles para los oídos del cocinero – Te quedaras conmigo de ahora en más, te concederé todos tus deseos, serás el amor de mi vida… mi niño… - y la mujer de cuerpo de cuerpo de nena, sonrió de tal manera que daba escalofríos mientras soltaba una risa diabólica, oscureciendo cada rasgo hermoso de su cara - .

-X-

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el rubio sin entender, Angie sonrió como una niña pequeña

- Sanji, eres el amor de mi vida, y como te elegí como mi acompañante de toda la vida, te quedaras aquí sin salir al mundo, este es el infierno y yo, soy la diablesa que lo controla – dijo alegremente en respuesta la mujer, Sanji puso un cara de "¡NOO!" aunque a Angie no le importaba lo mas mínimo esas caras –

- No puedo, yo… no quiero dejar a mis nakama, lo siento… - el rubio con una expresión preocupada y culpable apretaba levemente la mano de la chica - Eres una mujer hermosa, todavía no termino de comprender porque me elegiste a mi, la desgracia me carcome cada día y tu quieres que me quede contigo ¿Por qué? - .

- Se todo de ti, pero no me importa todos los errores que hayas cometido, tu desgracia conmigo va ir desapareciendo y tu amor hacia ellos lo echaremos a la basura… - decía la diablesa acongojada por la actitud del rubio, el chico realmente era un amor –

- Pero mi hermosa mellorine, no quiero dejar a mis nakama, los quiero mucho, yo… no puedo dejarlos – dijo Sanji con cara feliz, como si hubiera recordado los momentos entre la tripulación –

- Ooo mi niño, eres tan tierno, no puedo decirte que no – Angie sonrió – Pero, como no volverás, te doy estos regalos –dijo felizmente la diablesa, le mostró sus manos a Sanji, haciendo aparecer en ellas dos frutas, una rosa claro con corazones rojos, amarillos y naranjas por todos lados y la fruta de la izquierda era blanca con motas celestes y azules, muy lindas las dos frutas - .

- ¿Frutas? – pregunto el rubito extrañado –

- Si, frutas, pero, son especiales, solo puedes elegir una así que te llevas las dos y una vez que elijas iré por la otra, ¿okey? – decía la peli plateada entusiasmada, con una cara tan adorable a la que no le podías decir que no –

- ¡Claro que sí mi dulce mellorine! – decía con corazones en los ojos el cocinero de los Mugirawa –¡Yo voy a ser tu caballero por siempre! -

- Eres tan amable Sanji, por cierto, me llamo Angie – dijo con alegría que hasta se le notaba en los ojos, quien pensaría que un humano hiciera un cambio tan radical de sentimientos en ella – Sanji, prométeme una cosa… - aunque el tono de voz había cambiado, ahora y era triste y lleno de preocupación –

- Si, mi lady… - el rubio le respondió serio, ya que notó el cambio de voz de Angie –

- Que no me odiaras cuando comas la fruta…. –

- ¿Eeeh? – dijo extrañado el rubio, pero la chica no respondió ya que con sus manos creo uno de esos remolinos que trajo a Sanji ahí, obviamente para llevarlo al barco de los Mugirawa –

-POV's Sanji-

El remolino me envolvió, eran ráfagas fuertes, que me llevaban de un lado para otro, después de un rato en el que pensé que caería inconsciente vislumbré luz, seguramente ya me acercaba al Sunny.

Y tenía razón, el tornado me tiró desde muchos kilómetros arriba del Sunny, sentía que me quemaba, seguramente a la vista de mis nakama era un punto negro cayendo a velocidad luz hacia el barco.

Ya unos metros cerca del Sunny sentí las manos de seguramente Luffy en mi cintura, tiró de mi para acercarme al barco. Caí encima de él, ¡Luffy si que tenía suerte, era de goma! A lo que yo rebote encima de él y caí sobre el mástil del barco, obviamente adolorido por caer desde tanta altura y terminar golpeándome con el mástil.

Mis nakama se acercaron preocupados por mi, iban a querer respuestas y yo se las iba a dar.

- ¿Sa…Sanji-kun? – me pregunto mi querida pelirroja –

- Hola Nami… - dije decaído, todos me miraron con una cara de preocupación e incredulidad –

- Cocinero-san, acompáñanos a la cocina, te serviré un poco de café y nos contarás todo, ¿entendido? – dijo Robin-chwan preocupada, aunque creo que ya intuí bastante del tema, era típico de ella –

- Si, Robin – dije casado, Ussop y Chopper en su forma semi-humana me ayudaron a ir a la cocina, ya que me sentía muy adolorido como para caminar bien –

Llegamos y los chicos me dejaron en mi habitual silla. Mientras todos se sentaban, Robin me hacia un café, pero no fue la morena la que comenzó a hablar como esperaba, fue Nami.

-Sanji-kun, ¿estás bien? –la pelirroja me lo había preguntado con precupacion en su rostro y en su voz - .

- Sí, Nami-swan, estoy bien, solo cansado física y mentalmente – le dije forzando una de mis sonrisas –

Todos se miraron, y volvieron sus miradas hacia mi otra vez, Robin fue la que habló esta vez.

- Cocinero-san, ¿Qué pasó? – me lo dijo simple sin vueltas. Me entregó el café y le di un sorbo, después, comenzé a hablar –

- El remolino ese me llevo hasta lo que parece ser el infierno – todos pusieron cara de horror, en especial Nami, Ussop y Chopper – la sala era negra, no había piso, creo que estaba flotando o caminando en un piso invisible, parecía el fin del mundo, lo único que parecía tener vida era un punto rojo que estaba muy lejos de mi – expliqué, Robin tenía cara pensativa – ese punto rojo era un gran sillón que se acercó a velocidad luz hacia mi, entre los almohadones había una niña con pelo plateado con rulos, de ojos negros… y me di cuenta que era una mujer adulta por su mirada, se llama Angie y ella me dijo que era una… diablesa… - dije con un poco incredulidad, Robin levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada penetrante hacia mi, ella estaba sorprendida ante lo dicho, pero su rostro cambio radicalmente y sus ojos me dijeron que sigua – me habló de quedarme con ella, que era su amor, el que había buscado toda su vid… – en eso me cortó el marimo, con carcajadas era el único que no se había sentado –

- Buen chiste cocinerucho pero di la verdad de lo que paso, no mientas, aquí todos somos nakama, entendemos que vallas por cualquier falda linda que veas – decía el maldito cabeza de lechuga mientras todavía trataba de controlar su risa, lo ignoré, si no me creí era su problema, no el mío –

- Espadachín-san, cocinero-san no esta mintiendo, dice la verdad, e leído sobre esto, después les habló, pero primero, cocinero-san termina – dijo Robin seria, asentí con la cabeza y seguí con mi relato –

- Como decía, quería que me quedara con ella, me negué rotundamente pero amablemente a sus peticiones, al final ella acabo aceptando. Angie-chan parecía enternecida por mi actitud y lo que decía, por lo que me dio unos regalos, y le prometí que no la odiaría, pero no se de que odiarla, ella a sido muy buena conmigo – dije extrañado, pero Robin se llevo una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos con incredulidad, repentinamente se levantó y me agarró por los hombros –

- ¡Cocinero-san!¡¿Qué es lo que te dio?! – nunca había visto a Robin asi, por ello tomé una de las manos que estaban en mis hombros y la acaricié mientras las quitaba de mi hombro –

- Tranquila Robin-chwan, solo me dio dos frutas muy extrañas – le dije feliz para tranquilizarla, pero ella solo se limitó a decirme que se las diera, a lo que accedí - .

- ¡Chopper! Ve a la biblioteca y busca un libro rojo grande con tapa dorada, ¡tráelo rápido! – dijo mi damisela morena – Sanji, dame esas frutas – dijo ya tranquilizándose –

- Si, Robin-chwan, me levante y fui a mi cuarto, no sabía porque había ido allí, pero tenia una ligera intuición de que estaban allí –

Las encontré separadas en sus respectivas bolsitas con finos tejidos de oro y seda dentro de una cajita de plata con decoraciones negras preciosas sobre mi hamaca.

Llevé la cajita a la cocina y me acerqué a la mesa, en la que estaba parada Robin con el libro que le pidió a Chopper. Le entregue la cajita a Robin, la abrió, sacó la primera bolsita de seda y tomó la fruta.

La colocó en el centro de la mesa, en ese momento se podía apreciar la fruta rosa en su totalidad, hasta lo que parecían corazones deformados de colores cálidos. Robin abrió el libro y buscó, hasta que encontró la imagen de la fruta rosa, a continuación, nos leyó la descripción y sus poderes

- La Jóshi Jóshi no Mi te concede los poderes de convertirte en una… chica – todos me miraron, algunos con caras pervertidas, claro ejemplo fue el de Brook y otros con cara de repugnancia (Ussop) a lo que tuve un leve rubor – es… una fruta muy extraña no es paramecia, ni zoan y tampoco logia…. Por suerte hay una fruta llamada Bōya Bōya no Mi, que vendría ser el opuesto de la que tenemos….Cocinero-san, pásame la otra fruta por favor – me dijo dulcemente mi querida arqueóloga –

- Aquí tienes Robin-chwan – le dije mientras tomaba la fruta de entre mis manos y la ubicaba al lado de la fruta rosa. En la celeste, las motas blancas y negras entre otros colores claros se esparcías sobre la fruta con forma de ananá pero mas grande –

La buscó en la _Enciclopedia de las Akuma no Mi: Todo lo que usted desea saber sobre las frutas. _La encontró con una sonrisa de triunfo y al terminar de leer cerró el libro.

- Robin, cuéntanos que dice – pedía Nami-swan seria –

- Si, Navegante-san, esta fruta se llama Habataku Habataku no Mi, esta fruta te da el poder de volar, con unas alas inmensas que pueden ser blancas o negras, el problema de esta es que sufrís mucho en la transformación y que no hay forma de quitártelas, no hay otra fruta que la contrarreste, también me parece extraño que no venga de ninguna categoría como la Jóshi Jóshi no Mi… - decía la arqueóloga pensativa, como la anterior vez, todos se giraron a verme, imaginándome con alas, y todos, absolutamente todos me miraron sorprendidos –

- Robin, habías dicho que sabías algo de lo que contó el cocinerucho – dijo el cabeza de alga serio –

- Sí, espadachín-san, lo comenté, ahora les contaré, es una historia que escuché en casi todas las islas que dejamos atrás – decía Robin seria –

_ Piensas que los diablos no existen, eres una ignorante, Angie. Los diablos vienen en busca de lo que quieren y lo consiguen, pero si existe la posibilidad de que te dejen libre, te darán un castigo. Que, mayormente se cumple dándole a la persona en la que el diablo se encaprichó, una Akuma no Mi. Esto no ocurre frecuentemente, pero pasa, si un demonio viene por ti, Angie, deja que te convierta en una de ellos con tus insinuaciones, así lograras sobrepasarlos y no recibirás castigos. En caso de que las victimas se queden, vivirán su vida infelizmente, a menos que se enamores del demonio que los eligió. Las Akuma no Mi parecen indefensas a la hora de entregarlas, una vez que comes una y te conviertes, pasaran los días y te darás cuenta del sufrimiento que te da "justo" esa forma, una vez que pasan tres días después de que te den la fruta y no te la comes, morirás. Los demonios saben todo de ti, cada centímetro de tu piel o sentimiento, no hay escapatoria, si te castigan, te darán una fruta o dos que te harán sufrir el resto de los días que quedan. Entiendes ahora la importancia de no jugar con los sentimientos y no creer en nuestras costumbres, ¿Angie? – le decía un abuelo a su nieta hace muchos siglos – _

- Eso es lo que e descubierto, chicos – dijo Robin, yo estaba pasmado –

- Angie… Mi querida Mellorine… - dije tristemente –

- Cocinero-san, tienes que elegir una Akuma no Mi antes de los tres días, como ya dije… - me dijo Robin-chwan –

- Lo sé Robin, lo pensaré….

- Sanji-san, si eliges la Jóshi Jóshi no Mi, ¿podría ver tus bragas? – lo dijo divertido el esqueleto, tratando de animar el ambiente –

- ¡Nooooo!¡Pervertido! – le grité dándole una patada en su cara esquelética, causando risas entre mis nakama –

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**Eh aqui mi historia, mi pregunta es: Que fruta eligen, la Jóshi Jóshi no Mi o la Hatabaku Hatabaku no Mi, la que tenga mas votos va a ser la que coma Sanji!**

**Nos leemos!**

_Chofy-chwan _


	3. La transformación

**Holaaass!~~~, como andan? yo mal, estoy llena de examenes y tendria que estar estudiando..XD**

**feliz cumple marimo!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personages son de Eiichiro Oda. Solo Angie es de mi propiedad. Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Cap. 3: La transformación

_Cap. Anterior_

- _Cocinero-san, tienes que elegir una Akuma no Mi antes de los tres días, como ya dije… - me dijo Robin-chwan – _

- _Lo sé Robin, lo pensaré…._

- _Sanji-san, si eliges la Jóshi Jóshi no Mi, ¿podría ver tus bragas? – lo dijo divertido el esqueleto, tratando de animar el ambiente – _

- _¡Nooooo!¡Pervertido! – le grité dándole una patada en su cara esquelética, causando risas entre mis nakama – _

-X-

Pensé, pensé y pensé, era una decisión difícil, ser chica o tener alas…

Cocinaba el desayuno, con la atenta mirada de Robin-chan en mi espalda, estaba tomando un café mientras leía un libro muy extraño ya de por si por el nombre: _La bruma de los mil y un colores._

- Cocinero-san, ¿decidiste que fruta comer? – preguntó mi mellorine, seguramente algo preocupada porque era el segundo día, ella me contó que en el tercer día puede ser a cualquier hora la que mueras –

- Ciertamente, no lo sé, Nami-swan me pidió que comiera la que me convierte en chica ya que después buscamos la que me volvería a mi forma normal… -

- Si, Navegante-san tiene razón, la fruta te convertiría en chica pero podríamos revertir el poder con la otra fruta, aparte sería más cómodo cuando luches, ya que con alas te sería muy difícil. –

- Si, tienes razón, creo que comeré esa, aunque lo voy a pensar un poco más… - dije un poco pensativo –

- Tienes todo mi apoyo cuando quieras cocinero-san – dijo alegremente – pero trata de decidirte hoy así la comes y mañana no nos tensamos todos por tu salud, ¿Si? –

- ¡Claro que si Robin-chwan! –

-POV's Normal-

Ya haciéndose de noche, Zoro estaba tendido en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, a medio camino entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños, cuando de repente oyó un grito desde el interior de la cocina. De inmediato se levantó, agarró sus katanas y corrió tan rápido como pudo, calculando que eran Nami o Robin siendo atacadas por algún enemigo. Desenvainó las katanas, colocando Wado Ichimonji en su boca mientras apretaba con fuerza los otras dos en sus manos. Llegó a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero sin suerte. Estaba cerrada con llave desde el interior, así que sin más preámbulos, rompió la puerta con el pie. Se desplomó en el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos pequeños, pero Zoro no se detuvo a admirar el lío que había hecho. Estaba listo para patear algunos culos desafortunados pero como él entró en la cocina, su mente dejó de funcionar por completo. Wado Ichimonji le cayó de la boca, que estaba colgando de par en par, con un sonido metálico fuerte en el piso de madera. Fue seguida por las otras dos casi de inmediato. No podía creer lo que veía. Había una mujer allí, pero no había enemigos a la vista. Mucho más importante es que no era Nami o Robin las que estaba frente a él, sino una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules y... con cejas sushi? Oh... mi ... dios ... ¡Era Sanji!

Como Zoro estaba en la puerta con la boca abierta mirando como un idiota completo, el resto de la tripulación llegó a la escena del desastre. Luffy fue el primero en llegar, gritando a todo pulmón.

- Ahhhh! NAMI, ROBIN. ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿Estáis heridas? NAMI! ROB ... espera, ¿tú no eres Nami o Robin? - dijo mientras se detenía junto a Zoro y se llevó una mejor visión de la mujer rubia -

- Por supuesto que no estoy Nami o Robin, pequeño idiota, soy Sanji!" -gruñó la mujer enojada.

- ¿Sanji? - repetidas veces Luffy trataba de entender, completamente confundido en lo que la mujer rubia acababa de decir.

Nami entró y se volvió a Zoro que estaba todavía de pie paralizado en el suelo, casi sin mover un músculo, con la boca todavía colgando abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

Segundos más tarde, entró Franky, Chopper, Ussop y Robin para ser testigo de la extraña escena. Robin miró ligeramente a Chopper Franky, Brook y Ussop que se habían unido a Zoro en el concurso "¿Quién puede abrir más su boca?", pero que no estaba segura si era porque había una rubia caliente delante de sus ojos o si se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que la mujer era Sanji.

¿Cocinero-san, eres tu? -preguntó Robin.

La mujer asintió mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en su silla. Robin imitó lo que había hecho y fue a sentarse a su lado. Mientras lo hacía, Sanji empezó a llorar. Robin tendió una mano y le acarició suavemente la espalda tratando de consolarla.

- Tranquila, cocinera-san, debe ser muy traumatico pasar un momento asi… - dijo Robin, con una sonrisa –

- Si... Un súbito dolor atravesó mi cuerpo, como si mi interior estuviera hirviendo y luego me empecé a transformar. Me creció el pelo, mi cara se volvió más femenina y bien... - ella se miró a sí misma, aún vestida con el chaleco negro, su pantalón y una camisa a rayas de color naranja que era ya demasiado grande para ella - ya sabes lo que quiero decir. - Sentía los ojos de todos los hombres mirar sus ahora nuevos pechos, que eran más grandes que los de Robin y Nami. Incluso Zoro no podía dejar de mirar –

- Cocinera-san, me falta decirte algo sobre donde está la fruta que revertirá tu nueva forma – dijo un poco divertida – el nombre de la isla donde esta la Bōya Bōya no Mi –

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo se llama? – intervino Luffy –

- ¡Virilidad Island! – todos los nakama se echaron a reír (menos Luffy) –

- ¡Pero que pasa con los nombres de las islas!¡La debe haber nombrado así un verdadero pervertido! – dijo la navegante cabreada –

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Luffy, pero nadie le respondió.

- De todos modos, - continuó el navegador -Por suerte he oído hablar de esto... Virilidad Island… y creo que tengo su ubicación exacta en algún mapa. Debemos ser capaces de llegar, el problema es que tardaremos bastante - agregó - pero hay que tener un poco de paciencia. Sé que debe ser muy difícil de pasar por lo que estás pasando en estos momentos. Haremos lo mejor que podamos para que todo vuelva a la normalidad lo antes posible, ¿okey? -

- Sanji asintió - Gracias Nami-san y Robin-chan. Realmente me ayudan mucho. Si no llegaban seguro me volvía loca – las otras dos sonrieron –

- Eso explicaba la puerta cerrada - dijo una voz áspera. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Zoro que no se había movido ni un milímetro desde toda la discusión había comenzado -La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegué aquí - explicó –tuve que tirarla abajo para entrar. ¿Qué estaba usted haciendo ero-co... quiero decir Sanji? - dijo rápidamente –

- La cocinera se ruborizó - Bueno, yo... yo no quería que nadie me vea... mientras yo sentía los cambios en mi cuerpo - Todo el mundo todavía parecía no haber entendido por lo que Sanji suspiró y se llevó las manos a sus pechos. Inmediatamente, todos los hombres tenían hemorragias nasales masivas (incluyendo Zoro y Chopper), mientras que Robin y Nami desviaron la mirada de la rubia -

- Está bien todo el mundo - gritó Nami - No hay nada más que ver aquí. Venga, a la cama... ¡AHORA! - y ella señaló con el dedo hacia la salida sin puerta. - Franky asegurate de hacer una nueva puerta mañana, ¿okey?

- Claro Nami - respondió el cyborg y salió de la habitación con Chopper -

Así que como Ussop iba tras ellos, Nami lo llamó.

- Sanji ha pasado por mucho hoy y merece una noche completa de sueño – dijo la navegante –

- ¿Y? – preguntó el tirador con cansancio y sarcasmo –

- Así que, Sanji tiene guardia esta noche, pero obviamente ella no lo puede ir, por eso vas vos a hacer guardia –

- ¡Cómo! ¿Por qué yo? Pregúntale a Zoro o Luffy - gritó y apuntó a la cabeza verde y a la negra –

- Porque tú eres el primero en el que mis ojos se posaron, ¡así que ve! –

Zoro finalmente se movió del lugar, cogió sus katanas que seguían tendidas en el suelo y salió después de Ussop, pero sólo después de mirar a Sanji arriba a abajo por última vez esa noche.

Sólo Sanji, Nami, Robin y Luffy permanecieron en la cocina aunque nadie entendía por qué seguían ahí.

- Ahora Sanji - dijo Nami - Ya que vas permanecer así durante un tiempo vas a necesitar ropa nueva. Las tuyas son simplemente demasiadas grandes - Sanji asintió con la cabeza - Así que voy a prestarte algunas mías -

- También podes usar ropa mía, cocinera-san - añadió Robin con una sonrisa - Creo que va a lucir hermosa en una falda".

Las tres se rieron.

- No te preocupes si los demás te miran demasiado ya que ahora eres una mujer muy atractiva y cualquier hombre estaría loco con sólo mirarte. Estamos acostumbradas a ello - suspiró mientras miraba Robin quien asintió a lo que la chica de pelo naranja acababa de decir - Sólo actúa normalmente como puedas y todo va a estar bien -

- Con eso dicho, Nami se levantó de la mesa junto con Robin - Vamos, te voy a dar uno de los camisones antes de ir a la cama. Hay una habitación vacía al lado de la nuestra, que nadie usa. Podes dormir ahí esta noche porque sería una locura dormir con los hombres –

- Juntas caminaron a través de los trozos rotos de madera en el suelo, cuando de repente Sanji recordó algo - Nami-san, ¿Luffy no sigue ahí? - preguntó.

- ¡Se me olvidó!-exclamó en voz alta - ¿Qué diablos está haciendo todavía allí de todos modos? - Volvió a la cocina para encontrar Luffy todavía en la mesa, con una expresión muy familiar de confusión en su cara, lo que significaba que no había comprendido algo y estaba tratando de averiguarlo -

- ¿Qué es Luffy? - ella suspiró con impaciencia.

- Luffy volvió para mirar a Nami y cuando hubo cerrado los ojos con los de ella, le hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando mucho - Nami... ¿qué es una hombría?"

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**Bien.. les cause algunas risas? porque si es asi voy a estar muy feliz (y si no, diganmelo igual...), mejor me voy yendo o me matan! adios!**


	4. Momentos vergonzosos

**Hello hellossss~~!**

**Reportandose Sherlock! jeje**

**Tengo algo importante que desirles, por eso vayan abajo, oka? Ve en serio!**

**Espero que les guste, y espero que les guste mucho más las noticias que doy abajo! Chaaaucchiii**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Angie es de mi propiedad.**

**Lamento las faltas ortográficas!**

* * *

Cap. 3: Momentos vergonzosos

_Cap. Anterior_

_- ¡Se me olvidó!-exclamó en voz alta - ¿Qué diablos está haciendo todavía allí de todos modos? - Volvió a la cocina para encontrar Luffy todavía en la mesa, con una expresión muy familiar de confusión en su cara, lo que significaba que no había comprendido algo y estaba tratando de averiguarlo -_

_- ¿Qué es Luffy? - ella suspiró con impaciencia._

_- Luffy volvió para mirar a Nami y cuando hubo cerrado los ojos con los de ella, le hizo la pregunta que le había estado molestando mucho - Nami... ¿qué es una hombría? –_

-X-

Al otro día, la conmoción que habían vivido a noche había pasado y trataban a Sanji como si siempre hubiera sido mujer, bueno al menos casi todos, porque Zoro ya no la golpeaba con tanta fuerza, lo que exasperaba a Sanji.

Anoche, después de que Nami le haya podido explicar a Luffy en términos que entendiera que era una hombría, prepararon la habitación solitaria en la que iba estar Sanji de ahora en más, por lo menos hasta que encontraran la fruta para invertir su cuerpo. Como no el cyborg dejo en claro que haría reparaciones a la habitación de la rubia, ya que era un desastre.

Como había intuido Robin ayer, a Sanji le quedaban espectaculares las faldas. La rubia tenia puesta una falda como la que tenia Robin cuando estaba con Cocodrile, solo que esta era negra y sin flecos, una de las camisas blancas de Robin, y unas botas que no pasaban las rodillas negras con taco, ¡súper sexy! Nami se sentía realmente ofendida, porque toda la ropa de ella le quedaba grande a Sanji, lo que significaba que la rubia y la azabache eran más flacas.

Muchos chicos se quisieron aprovechar del nuevo cuerpo de la rubia, creyendo que seria mas dulce y tierna, pero fue una equivocación porque aunque el aspecto físico cambie, Sanji es Sanji y no iba a cambiar, de eso se dieron cuenta Luffy y Ussop, el primero robando más comida de la que debía y el otro demasiado confiado para pedir muchas cosas.

Sanji, después de despertarse, con la ayuda de Nami y de Robin se vistió, ya que le era imposible ponerse el sujetador y ni hablar de la falda, ¡que era cortísima! Terminado el arduo trabajo de cambiarse fue a la cocina con Robin, dejando a Nami un rato libre más para dormir.

- Robin-chan, ¿Más café? – pregunto la chica de cejas raras, dándose la vuelta con el jarro de café en mano –

- Claro que sí, cocinera-san – apremió la azabache mientras invitaba a la rubia para que se sentase, quien acepto gustosa – ¿Qué se siente el nuevo cuerpo? –

- Es medio extraño, todavía no termino de acostumbrarme, tener un cuerpo de Diosa como el que poseen las mujeres es horrible, yo no merezco tener un cuerpo así – dijo la rubia, pero arrepintiéndose agregó – me refiero a que no merezco un cuerpo así, solo las Diosas como ustedes lo tienen que tener, no yo, un mujeriego hipócrita – murmuró a lo ultimo –

- Cocinera-san, eso es halagador, gracias – dijo enternecida la arqueóloga – pero no eres un mujeriego, solo repartes amor a las mujeres, esas que aunque te rechacen tu sigues queriendo, ¿Cuál es la razón de esa filosofía? –

- Verdaderamente Robin-chan, tienes mucha razón, toda filosofía tiene una base, sinceramente nunca le conté nunca la razón a nadie, es algo muy personal – admitió la ahora "cocinera" – nuestra relación de amistad fue aumentando debido al tiempo pasaba y hoy en día sos una de las personas más especiales para mi, pero no puedo contarte esa razón –

- Sabes, Sanji, yo sabía que este momento llegaría – admitió Robin con una sonrisa – entiendo tus sentimientos, yo esperaré a que te sientas cómoda para decírmelo – dijo sincerada la azabache –

- Gracias, seguramente será pronto, sé que puedo depositar mi confianza en ti, no te preocupes – aseguró la rubia –

- De nada, ahora toma un poco tú también de café – sugirió la morena –

Se la pasaron horas hablando sobre cosas triviales, una haciendo el desayuno y otra tomando café, dejando de lado un poco el libro. Varias risas se oían desde la cocina por lo que los Mugirawa, mejor dicho Nami y Zoro, se despertaron, obviamente por el molesto barullo y para ir a fisgonear. Nami con la oreja en la puerta y Zoro con la otra.

- Para Robin, ¡que lo estas haciendo muy fuerte! – gimió la rubia, dentro del lugar se escucho el gemido no solo de la rubia, si no también de la morena. Y para agregar, se escucho un muy fuerte ruido, obviamente proveniente de la cocina –

- No es para tanto, yo quiero la revancha, así que te aguantas – decía Robin decidida, y los fisgones malinterpretaron toda la situación, dando un punto de vista pervertido por parte de los dos. –

La pelinaranja roja a no más poder salió corriendo hacia su habitación, seguida del peliverde, solo que él fue a la de los chicos. Los dos pervertidos estaban en shock, en un muy alto shock, especialmente Zoro. Ya que él amaba al cocinero, mejor dicho cocinera, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Después de un largo rato, se escucho la afeminada voz de Sanji llamándolos a comer. Los pervertidos estaban nerviosos, uno en especial celoso, porque a decir verdad, notaban la grata cercanía que se estaba formando entre Sanji y Robin.

- En unos pocos minutos llegaremos a una isla – informó Nami, para distraerse de las miradas que se lanzaban la cocinera y la arqueóloga – se llama Illionist, se la conoce así por los grandes ilusionistas que hay en ella, pero eso es lo de menos – en ese momento todos le estaban prestando atención, ya que habían terminado de comer, al igual que ella – Robin y yo iremos por provisiones con la ayuda de Chopper, Franky y Ussop va comprar los materiales necesarios para el Sunny y Brook cuidará de Luffy, Sanji y Zoro se quedaran a cuidar – apremió la navegante –

Cuando termino de hablar salió rápidamente a la cubierta, para comprobar la cercanía de la Isla, que en realidad no era un problema, ya que había varios marineros arrastrando al muelle el Sunny, iba sin mala intención, era para acercar el barco más rápido y sus tripulantes pudieran bajar y tomar un descanso. Porque no era solo conocida porque haya ilusionistas, si no porque era una Isla vacacional para los piratas.

Ya dejando solos al espadachín y a la cocinera, fueron directamente a hacer lo que siempre hacían, muy nerviosos sin ninguna razón. A la cocinera le latía rápidamente el corazón, pero, ¿Por qué? Era una sensación extraña, como tener algo dentro del estomago y que no puedas expulsarlo, un poco incomodo pero se sentía muy bien. Sanji se sentía muy nerviosa sobre este aspecto, se había quedado a solas con el espadachín muchas veces y hoy se incomodaba, que impredecible es la vida. No solo eso, sentía el rechazo involuntario pero palpable del espadachín hacia ella, ¿Celos? No, no, no, ¡no! Seguramente su nuevo cuerpo le traía alucinaciones, sí, debía ser eso.

Maldición, sentía la tensa que era situación en el aire, sentía la penetrante mirada de ero-cook en la espalda mientras entrenaba y sentía los palpables nervios de la cocinera maestra. La vida era tan dura, simplemente le gustaba la cocinera, desde que era hombre con es cuerpo sensual y elegante y ahora tenía la versión mujer del cocinero con un cuerpo infartarte y sexy. No es que le gustara la versión mujer, a él le gustaba Sanji, hombre o mujer daba igual.

Sanji salió a la cubierta, donde estaba Zoro, para preguntarle algo.

- Oye, Marimo – el mencionado dejo las pesas en su lugar y le prestó atención a la rubia, que tenia un postre en mano –

- ¿Que quieres ero-cook?, no me vengas a molestar ahora – dijo fastidiado el peliverde –

- Quería que pruebes esto imbécil, mejor, más para mi – retrucó la cocinera visiblemente molesta –

- Pues, si se trata de algo dulce, quédatelo tú – dijo sin importancia el espadachín, ya que lo que tenia la muchacha era un postre –

- No es dulce, lo pensé en ti, se nota por el color y el sabor – afirmó feliz Sanji por su nuevo descubrimiento culinario – Se llama "Marimo", original, ¿no? –

- Si, muy original – respondía con sarcasmo Zoro, mientras tomaba el postre que le ofreció la mujer –

- Mmmm, esta buenísimo – afirmó asombrado el peliverde – tienes que hacer más de esto – aseguró, dejando muy contenta la rubia, quien se sentía muy caliente –

- ¡SSSAAANNNNJJJIIII! ¡CAAAARNEEE! – gritaba Luffy un poco lejos, quien estiro los brazos para agarrarse al barco y comer mas rápido, pero se agarró de otras cosas, suaves y redondas – ¿que es esto? – se preguntó el pelinegro – ¡se siente genial! – se emocionó de manera infantil –

- ¡Kyaaaaa! – gritó desesperada la rubia, toda roja hasta las orejas, con las manos de Luffy en sus pechos, apretujándolos. Casi se cae al piso, por culpa de la fuerza con la que se impulsaba Luffy para llegar ahí, aparte, le dolían los pechos, el idiota se los apretaba muy fuerte – ¡Suéltame, pequeño idiota! – gritó más fuerte desesperada, quería quitarse esas manos de ahí pero no podía –

Y con Zoro con la boca abierta no ayudaba en la situación, ahí sentado, rojo por la escena y con la boca abierta por la incredulidad. _Maldito Luffy, Él si puede tocar los pechos de Sanji, agh. _

¿Y como termino esto? Bueno, termino con Luffy arriba de Sanji y Zoro debajo de ella, dejando a la pobre rubia en una situación difícil, el peliverde tocándole el culo y el azabache los pechos, estaban rojos menos cierto moreno que no terminaba de entender la situación.

- Sanji, tienes unos pechos geniales, son muy suaves y esponjosos – dijo el capitán mientras los volvía a apretar para sentir esa cálida sensación –

- ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin verlos…? – Ace acababa de llegar con la tripulación de los Mugirawa, mirando con incredulidad la escena – ¡¿Pero que cojones…?! – exclamó en voz alta, haciendo que los tres pillados con las manos en la masa giraran su cabeza hacia él, también el resto de Los Sombrero de paja, que miraron la situación con asombro y mutismo –

- ¡Suéltenme degenerados de mierda! – gritó con voz aguda la rubia, roja a más no poder, ¡Que situación más incomoda! Dando una patada hacia Luffy, quien la soltó inmediatamente por el golpe, dejando a la vista de todos las manos pervertidas de cierto espadachín sonrojado – Tu también Marimo pervertido – exclamo la muchacha mientras se levantaba rápidamente –

- Oye Sanji, ¿puedo volver a tocar tus boobies? – pregunto con naturalidad –

- Nooo, maldito idiota pervertido – exclamo Sanji furiosa por la situación, dándole otra patada a su capitán –

- ¿Sanji? – pregunto Ace sin todavía salir de la incredulidad –

- ¿Eh?, ah, si hola Ace – saludo roja la rubia arreglándose la ropa y estrechándole la mano al pecoso, sonrojado por la acción –

- Venga, mejor entremos, ya que Fuego-san querrá saber la razón de tu cuerpo, y Luffy la de su llegada – sugirió la morena acercándose a Sanji, colando su mano por la camisa de la rubia, para arreglar el sujetador. Una vez hecho esto, sacó su mano y acomodó la camisa, así no quedaba arrugada – Listo Cocinera-san – afirmó la morena sonriendo a la muchacha roja –

Todos entraron conmocionados por los últimos momentos, sentándose en sus respectivas sillas.

- …Vine a esta Isla para descansar, me los encontré en el pueblo y termine aquí – dijo Puño de fuego – pero me interesa otra cosa, ¿Qué fue lo que te causo eso? – pregunto un poco extasiado por la sensualidad de la fémina –

- Fue gracias a mi – respondió una voz por el pasillo, que al rebelarse se mostró la cabellera plateada pequeña acercándose a la mesa y subiéndose arriba se Sanji – Me presento, soy Angie, la que causo esto – dijo feliz mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los pechos de la rubia –

- Hola, Mellorine – decía con voz cariñosa Sanji, acariciando los cabellos de la mujer pequeña –

- Ahh, te extrañe, mi amor – susurró la pequeña mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la cocinera –

- Así que tu eres la diablesa, viniste por la otra fruta, ¿no? – dijo con rabia Nami –

- Si, pero también quería saber como estaba mi pareja – respondió con simplicidad la niña – Oye, Sanji, ¿Me das la fruta? Así ya me puedo ir yendo – dijo mientras sacaba la cabeza de entre los pechos de la cocinera y se bajaba de ella – Tú, espadachín, tenemos que hablar, y tu lindo renito, dile lo que estas pensando antes de que sea tarde, ¿Si? –

- Claro que si – respondió Chopper, un poco confuso –

Después de un rato, la diablesa se fue con fruta en mano pero antes habló con Zoro.

- Ni se te ocurra robarme mi amor, ya tengo suficiente gracias a que ella quería estar contigo y sus nakama – bufó molesta Angie –

- Tsk – escupió Zoro, lo que enfureció a la muchacha –

- Ya vas a ver… - y salió volando hacia el alto cielo –

-x-

- Cuando te duela cerca de la vagina tendrás el periodo – decía Chopper, pero Sanji no quería saberlo y se hacia la sorda –

- ¿Electrodo? – preguntó mientras miraba el reloj de la enfermería –

- Que tendrás el periodo – respondió Chopper inocente –

- ¿Cuasimodo?

- ¡El periodo!

- ¿Que te duele el codo?

- Ya va en serio Sanji, ¡vas a tener el periodo quieras o no! – exclamo hastiado el renito –

- Ya se… - suspiró derrotada –

- Por eso, toma esto – le dio unas bolitas parecidas a las Rumble Balls solo que azules – hará que el dolor sea soportable, ¿si? –

- Gracias Chopper, eres un gran doctor – dijo la rubia arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo antes pero enfrascada en anteriores hechos vergonzosos, como lo de Angie –

- ¡No me halagues idiota, no caeré en tus juegos! - danzaba felizmente Chopper –

- Mejor me voy yendo, ¡nos vemos! – abrió la puerta de la enfermería, pero tropezó con alguien porque estaba mirando al renito mientras salía, ese alguien era Ace, por lo que cayeron juntos al suelo –

- Ay lo siento Ace, no fue mi intensión decía Sanji pasando por desapercibido el sonrojo del pecoso –

- No hay problema – sonrieron y siguieron su camino –

- Sanji-kun – susurro Nami escondida –

- Si, ¿Nami-san? –

- ¿Que era lo que hacían esta mañana con Robin en la cocina? – pregunto sonrojada la pelinaranja –

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó la rubia confusa, no entendía nada –

- Porque Zoro y yo nos despertamos pos sus risas, nos acercamos y escuchamos tus gemidos y los de Robin, ¿Cómo podían hacer "eso" en la cocina? – pregunto Nami roja a más no poder –

- ¡Nami-san! – exclamo Sanji dando se cuenta de que su amiga creía que estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con Robin-chan – No hicimos eso – afirmó la rubia –

- ¿Entonces que? – ahora era la navegante la que no entendía nada –

- Jeje – río Sanji al ver la cara de su amiga –

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**Bueno, aca les traigo la noticia**

**Hago one-shots por separado o hago un fic en el que cada cap es un one-shot? Porque tengo muchos one-shots, two-shots y algunos fics nuevos, por eso pregunto, cual quieron, one-shots o un fic con one-shots sucesivos?**

**Ah, y otra cosa, como quiero ser buena, voy a subir dos caps de Cuatro corazones, uno solo ganara el corazon el mismo dia y van a ser largos, lo mismo voy hacer en este fic, no me pidan cuando porque no lo se!**

**Lo hago porque son unas grandes lectoras! Gracias por seguirme!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo que mas me gusto fue lo de Chopper, XD!**

**Nos leemos!**

**_Chofy-chwan_**


	5. Los Pechos Esponjosos y Súper suaves

**Gommen por dejarlos con tant tiempo de espera, estoy haciendo los ultimos caps ^^ Asi ya les traigo el lemmon! xDD  
Os dejo con la lectura, Watsons ^^**

**One Piece no es mio, es de Oda-sama! **

* * *

Cap. 4: Los pechos esponjosos y súper suaves

_Cap. Anterior_

_- ¿Qué era lo que hacían esta mañana con Robin en la cocina? – pregunto sonrojada la pelinaranja – _

_- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó la rubia confusa, no entendía nada – _

_- Porque Zoro y yo nos despertamos pos sus risas, nos acercamos y escuchamos tus gemidos y los de Robin, ¿Cómo podían hacer "eso" en la cocina? – pregunto Nami roja a más no poder – _

_- ¡Nami-san! – Exclamó Sanji dando se cuenta de que su amiga creía que estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas con Robin-chan – No hicimos eso – afirmó la rubia – _

_- ¿Entonces qué? – ahora era la navegante la que no entendía nada – _

_- Jeje – río Sanji al ver la cara de su amiga – _

-XXX-

Oh, así que era eso – rió la pelinaranja junto con la rubia mientras entendía la situación –

-Flashback-

- Robin-san, tienes crema en la camisa – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba y quitaba la pequeña mancha de crema del cuello de la camisa –

La pelinegra soltó una risa. Y Sanji la miró divertida, había provocado cosquillas a Robin.

- Sanji-san no hagas lo que estas imaginando, por favor – rogaba la pelinegra que se había levantado y lentamente se echaba para atrás asustada –

- Pero Robin-chan, solo fue una caricia, ¿Es que no te gustan? –podías ver la malicia en la cara de Sanji al pronunciar las palabras –

- Si me gustan pero… - y se quedó sin palabras, le había dado pase libre a la rubia –

- ¿En serio? Pues, entonces déjame acariciarte – susurro como una niña que iba a hacer una travesura y le gustaba la idea –

Sanji se acercó a Robin, prácticamente se _lanzó _sobre ella. Empezaron las cosquillas y la pelinegra no paraba de reír. En un movimiento de escape, Robin empujó a la rubia y corrió hacia la mesa, quedándose apoyada levemente en ella. Grave error. Sanji se levantó y la acorraló contra la mesa y comenzó a hacerle nuevamente cosquillas.

- Pa…Para por favor – Sanji obedeció a la súplica y se separó de la morena, cosa que ella aprovechó –

¿Cómo lo aprovechó? Pues, usando su Akuma no Mi, hizo aparecer brazos alrededor del pecho de Sanji sin dejarle escape. Robin se acercó a la rubia sonriendo y la empujó sobre la mesa, dejándola acostada sobre esta.

- No… No lo hagas – suplicó la rubia –

La morena no se molestó en responder y comenzó su venganza contra la rubia, dándole cosquillas mucho más fuertes.

- Para Robin, ¡que lo estás haciendo muy fuerte! – gimió la rubia porque Robin le había rasguñado uno de los pechos y la morena gimió también, porque la rubia le dio una leve patada en la pierna –

De tantas cosquillas cayeron de la mesa junto con todas las cosas que había en ellas, provocando un gran estruendo.

- No es para tanto, yo quiero la revancha, así que te aguantas – decía Robin decidida y le siguió haciendo cosquillas –

-Fin Flashback-

Después de explicarle a Nami la rubia se dirigió a cocinar la cena, encontrándose con la grata presencia del hermano mayor del capitán.

- ¡Ace! – habló sorprendida la rubia - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Me preguntaba si tenías un poco de agua, estoy muerto de sed – exclamó dramatizando la escena –

- Pues, aparte da agua te puedo hacer un jugo o puedes tomar sake – dijo la rubia sonriendo dirigiéndose al refrigerador tomando los ingredientes que necesitaba la preparación y cocción de la comida –

- Te pediría un jugo pero no te quiero molestar… - el chico se durmió a media conversación, quedando apoyado en la mesa –

Sanji lo miró con dulzura apoyando una mano en la cadera. Suspiró. Se acercó a la nevera y le preparó un jugo especial para días veraniegos. Apoyo la copa en la mesa y sonrió hacia el chico.

La rubia se acercó al mostrador y comenzó a picar las cebollas con las que sazonaría a la carne con algunas que otras verduras acompañándolo.

Detrás de la fémina, Ace tomaba su jugo mientras se llevaba una buena visión del trasero de la muchacha. Lo terminó y lo dejo en la mesa.

- Sanji, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? – preguntó mientras apoyaba su mano en el mostrador y la otra en el hombro de la fémina.

- Pues… preferiría trabajar sola, pero si quieres puedes quedarte, aunque no te lo recomiendo… - la chica suspiró ante la cara de confusión en el moreno – Luffy va a venir a molestarme diciendo que a ti te doy más com… – no terminó la frase, su capitán estaba gritando – "_Maldición, ahora voy a tener que darle refrigerios"_

- Creo que me tengo que ir… - dijo hace con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando a la rubia se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y… ¡Paff!

El pelinegro cayó al piso con su hermanito parado en su pecho y Ussop y Chopper corriendo hacia Sanji.

- ¡Ella es miaaaa! – gritó el capitán agarrando los pechos de la cocinera, impulsándose para caer sobre ella abrazándola –

- ¡Espera Luffy! Nosotros también – se unió el narizotas junto con el renito al abrazo grupal que proporcionaba Luffy –

- ¡Luffy! – soltó la mujer desesperada – ¡suelta mis pechos! –

- No, son muy suaves y… - no terminó la frase ya que la chica lo interrumpió –

- ¡Aceeee!¡Ayúdame! – suplicó la chica tratando de zafarse de Luffy, mientras que los otros dos se separaron inmediatamente con miedo de morir por las manos – léase también_ pies_ - de la chef –

En dos minutos – o menos - Luffy estaba en el hombro derecho de Ace, junto con los otros dos idiotas en el izquierdo.

- Mejor dejo que cocines tranquila, Sanji –Ace sonrió y la chica se sonrojó un poco –

- Gracias – suspiró tranquila –

Se levantó y se arregló la camisa ¡Como hacia Robin-chan con esta falda! Era tan corta que casi se veían sus panties. "_Tengo que acostumbrarme"_ Suspiró. Se arregló un poco la camisa y continuó cortando las cebollas.

Ya después de un rato, la carne ya terminaba de cocinarse, junto con las verduras. Se escuchó un largo grito que seguramente era de Nami-san.

Sanji se puso tensa y corrió como pudo con las botas de tacón. Llegó a la habitación de la navegante y encontró una escena que la impresionó.

Nami había golpeado hasta la muerte a Luffy y Robin tenia varios brazos alrededor del cuerpo de goma inconsciente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la rubia preocupada por… Luffy? –

- Él…E…Él agarró nuestros pechos – gritó histérica la navegante –

- Me gusta…Me gustan má…más los de Sanji – pronunció entre la inconciencia y la lucidez el capitán, pero Nami eligió por él golpeándolo y mandándolo a la inconciencia –

- ¡Degenerado! – soltó la pelinaranja –

- Lo siento Nami, pero tengo que ir al baño – dijo la rubia nerviosa –

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada –

- Sí, solo…solo son ganas de ir al baño… Con tu permiso… - y corrió hacia la puerta del frente de él, el baño de las chicas –

Unos segundos después se escuchó el grito de la cocinera por todo el barco, seguido del de Nami:

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa!¡Sanji ya es mujer! – soltó la pelinaranja sin pensarlo dos veces –

La pelinegra la reprendió ya que la rubia tenía la cara roja de vergüenza. Chopper había venido corriendo, preguntándole a Sanji donde había dejado las pastillas.

- Estas bien – suspiró aliviado Chopper – Las chicas ahora te van a dar unos métodos para no ensuciar toda tu ropa de sangre. – El renito sonrió – creo que tu caso es el peor de todos Sanji – Robin soltó una risita – Ya que tu dolor es enorme y la cantidad de sangre que pierde tu organismo es increíble. Esperemos que esto dure pocos días… -

Después de que Luffy despertará, le preguntaron en frente de todos los nakama porque había apretado los pechos de las chicas. La respuesta fue incómoda para Sanji especialmente, la cual le dejo unos tremendos chichones en la cabeza a Luffy.

- Pues, lo agarre para ver si eran como las de Sanji, pero las de ustedes son puntiagudas y no son suaves. Las de Sanji son esponjosas y súper suaves, como las nubes de Skypia –

Eso había dicho el capitán, dejando a los nakama todos sonrojados mirando directamente los pechos de Sanji sin decencia alguna, con una Nami histérica, una Robin ofendida y una Sanji totalmente avergonzada con su orgullo por los suelos.

Encima, los hombres no paraban de mandarles miradas indiscretas a cualquier parte del cuerpo! Esto iba a ser difícil….

* * *

**Es probable que este bastante activa, asi que acepto cualquier tipo de amenaza por no estar T.T Dedicado a Caro y Steve! Probablemente tambien Ange xD**


End file.
